Deja Vú (No todo es lo que parece)
by no.-CHAU
Summary: Drabble/One-shot/Loquesea De nuevo, Kagome descubre a Inuyasha encontrándose a escondidas con Kikyou, pero esta vez decide mandarlo al carajo. Lo que no sabe, es que los motivos del hanyou no son los que ella piensa, y el tratará de hacérselo entender Seh, volví, pero ya saben lo que dicen: hierba mala nunca muere. Sálvese quien pueda y quien no, deje un comentario.
De más está decir, que Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Por ahora

Apto para todo público *nadie está leyendo*

* * *

 **Deja vú**

 _No todo es lo que parece_

* * *

Caminaba con pasos fuertes y largos, mirada al frente, ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas

Necesitaba con urgencia largarse de ahí

Detrás de ella, Inuyasha trataba de alcanzarla

 _Maldito hipócrita_ \- pensó - _cómo es que le da la cara_

\- Kagome, maldita sea, vuelve aquí y déjame explicarte

 _Oh si, soy todo oídos_

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – gritó, su voz quebrándose al final de la frase

Frustrado, el hanyou dió un salto, aterrizando en frente de ella

La mirada que ella le disparó lo congeló

No sólo lo cristalino de sus ojos – carajo, cómo odiaba verla llorar – no. Era lo que refulgía en ellos. Decepción. Dolor. Furia.

\- Kagome, yo…- Trató de hablar, sin estar seguro completamente de qué decir, pero ella lo interrumpió

\- Si, tú. Tú eres el más grande imbécil que he conocido, y créeme, me he cruzado con bastantes – escupió ella, tratando de esquivarlo para seguir su camino. Sólo estaba a unos pasos del pozo, sólo un poco más y podría alejarse del objeto de su dolor

Pero, obviamente, el ojidorado no iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácil. Tomándola del brazo, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos y habló

\- ¿Quieres escucharme por un maldito segundo?

Ella se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. El contacto de él, que siempre le transmitía seguridad, ahora sólo le producía rechazo, lo sentía como agujas clavándose en su piel

\- Y una mierda que no. Tú vas a escucharme a mí - casi gritó, apretando los dientes - Hace menos de dos días viniste a jugarla de ofendido porque Kouga se acercó a saludar. Me aguanto tus berrinches y tus escenas de celos con una paciencia que ni siquiera tengo ¿Y luego te das el tupé de escaparte a la primera con Kikyou?

El hanyou se quedó sin palabras. Mierda, estaba enojada. No, no sólo eso, estaba furiosa

\- A partir de ahora, me importa una mierda qué es lo que hagas con ella, lo único que te advierto, Inuyasha, es que no seré la que limpie los escombros que tu jodida novia deje. Me harté. Persíguela al infierno si es lo que quieres, pero no me arrastrarás contigo

Inuyasha retrocedió, sorprendido – y herido – por sus palabras. Por la reacción de la azabache, se veía que esta vez la había cagado de verdad, y ni siquiera había sido su intención.

Cuando vió que el hanyou no tenía más para decir, reanudó sus pasos. Antes de lanzarse por el pozo, le dirigió una última mirada, llena de odio. Bueno, casi.

\- Si todavía tienes una pizca de respeto por mi, hazme el favor de no aparecer en mi casa, o juro que te sentaré hasta que llegues al maldito centro de la tierra.

Y con eso, saltó hacia la oscuridad

Del otro lado, Inuyasha sólo pudo apretar sus puños con impotencia.

Se lo merecía. Había traicionado su confianza demasiadas veces, dando por sentado que ella simplemente lo perdonaría

 _Joder, decidió mandarme al diablo la única vez que no hice nada_ \- maldijo en su fuero interno, golpeando su puño contra pozo

Y es que, realmente, había logrado manejar la situación de forma tan madura que hasta él mismo se sorprendía

Kagome había vuelto a su época para buscar medicinas, comida ninja y dulces para el mocoso de Shippo. Él la estaba esperando impaciente en la cabaña, controlándose para no ir a buscarla. Estaba anocheciendo, y no la quería sola en el medio del bosque a oscuras

Se encontraba contando hasta diez – uno de los pocos buenos hábitos que había adquirido del libidinoso Miroku – para mantener su trasero en su lugar, cuando las serpientes caza almas de Kikyou aparecieron en el cielo

Lo estaba llamando

Suspirando, se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

Ella se encontraba, como siempre, sentada en las raíces del Goshinboku. Cuando el hanyou entró en su campo visual, se puso de pie. Sus ojos, fríos y vacíos, lo observaban con calma

El brillo de los mismos se había perdido al momento de su muerte. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia al recordarlo.

\- Kikyou - la nombró, a modo de saludo

\- Inuyasha – respondió ella

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – No era su intención sonar rudo, pero era inusual su presencia en la aldea, a menos que tuviera algo que decirle. Además, Kagome seguro estaba por volver, y no quería andarse con vueltas para que la azabache los encontrara

La comisura de la boca de la miko se elevó levemente, en un gesto irónico, casi condescendiente

\- Siempre tan sutil – Suspiró - Vine a despedirme

Sus palabras lo dejaron perplejo. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, tratando de procesar sus palabras, el sentido de las mismas le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

Él suspiró, y habló luchando contra el nudo en su garganta

\- Sabes que no puedo ir contigo – Murmuró el hanyou

En los ojos de la pelinegra apareció, por un segundo, un destello de melancolía

\- Lo sé. Tampoco lo pretendo. Sería egoísta y no tendría sentido.

Inuyasha se acercó, y tomando su mano, dijo:

\- Vengaré tu muerte. Tu sacrificio no será en vano

Ella le sonrió, a medias. Lo observó unos instantes en silencio, para luego asentir y transmitirle compresión con sus pupilas.

\- Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa – Dijo ella, bajando su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas

\- Lo que sea – susurró el ojidorado.

\- No me olvides – su voz se quebró, lágrimas bailando en sus párpados

Él le apretó las manos de la miko, que se estaban tornando cada vez más frías

\- Jamás – prometió, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Un abrazo de despedida.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos. Cuando se separaron, ella lo observó por la que sería la última vez, y depositando un leve beso en sus labios – uno que expresaba cariño sincero, un adiós mudo – se desvaneció entre pequeñas luces, que se elevaron hacia el manto nocturno

Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió el rostro del hanyou. Se había ido.

Un huracán de emociones le golpeó el pecho. Dolor, angustia, resignación, y el desencadenante de la culpabilidad: paz.

Su primer amor al fin podría descansar.

Se sentía egoísta, habiéndola dejado partir sola, siendo que le había jurado morir con y por ella. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había enamorado de Kagome. No podía dejarla.

Ni tampoco a sus amigos para que lidiaran con el maldito de Naraku. No. Si iba a morir, sería dando su último esfuerzo por derrotar al demonio que se había empeñado en joderle la existencia.

De repente, el ruido de pisadas a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La esencia de Kagome lo golpeó, junto con el olor salado de sus lágrimas.

 _Mierda, sabía que esto pasaría_ \- maldijo en voz baja, antes de ir detrás de ella

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue verificar que estaba vacía. Lo segundo, fue aprovechar este hecho para emitir un grito de furia que habría dejado sordo a cualquiera que estuviera a menos de dos metros de ella.

Llegó en el momento justo para presenciar su deja vú personal, aquél que le rompía el corazón hasta dejarlo hecho polvo

 _\- No me olvides – susurró Kikyou_

 _\- Jamás – respondió el hanyou, para luego abrazarla_

Pero el colmo fue verlos juntar sus labios unos segundos después. Sintió como si una bala atravesara su pecho, dejándolo vacío.

 _Cada vez. Cada jodida vez_ \- pensó ella con impotencia, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. No las retuvo. Las había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, no iba a permitirse llorar en frente de Inuyasha.

Se sentía tan estúpida

Lo más molesto de la cuestión, es que no sabía hasta qué punto no estaba más frustrada con ella misma de lo que lo estaba con el hanyou

Después de todo, era ella la que dejaba pasar cada una de sus cagadas con una sonrisa comprensiva, mordiéndose la lengua para no mandarlo al carajo

 _Pero no más_ \- se repitió mentalmente. _Ésta fue la última vez que me vió la cara de idiota._

Instantáneamente, otra voz en su interior bufó con sorna

 _Me parece haber escuchado esa frase antes -_ se burló de ella misma

 _Oh, cállate_ \- reprimió en voz alta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando que toda esta mierda la afectara demasiado, al punto de hablar sola

\- Que se joda – susurró apretando los dientes, mientras subía a su habitación

Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, así que decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño e irse a dormir

Saliendo de la ducha estaba cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de su habitación

J _esús, realmente es un suicida -_ pensó, sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de la ventana siendo abierta por Inuyasha

Tomó su ropa, que había dejado acomodada en uno de los muebles del baño, y se vistió lentamente

Al terminar, se peinó, y mirándose al espejo tomó una profunda respiración

\- **¡** ABAJO **!** – gritó, y sonrió con sarcasmo al escuchar al ojidorado maldiciendo por golpear el suelo

Salió del baño y al llegar a su habitación, no se sorprendió de encontrarlo tratando de levantarse de su alfombra

\- ¿Dime, eres idiota o sencillamente masoquista? – preguntó entre dientes - ¿Qué parte de _no-me-sigas_ es la que no entendiste?

El hanyou tomó una profunda respiración antes de levantarse

 _No la cagues, no la cagues, no la cagues_ \- se repetía mentalmente

Cerró sus ojos, contó hasta diez, y al abrirlos la miró con toda la determinación que pudo

\- Necesitamos hablar

Ella bufó, levantando una ceja

\- No, tú lo necesitas, pero yo ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda. Lárgate de aquí – soltó, dejando la toalla sobre la estufa para que se secara.

Cuando volteó, se encontró con un par de obres dorados que la traspasaban con solemnidad

\- No iré a ninguna parte hasta que me escuches. Si luego de oír lo que realmente sucedió todavía me quieres fuera, desapareceré – Prometió él, y algo en su voz, en sus ojos, le hizo creerle

 _Aquí vas de nuevo. Caíste antes de siquiera darte_ _cuenta_ \- susurró la voz en su interior

 _Cierra el pico -_ se auto respondió

La azabache se cruzó de brazos, y alzando una ceja, lo incitó a hablar

El hanyou suspiró antes de dejar salir sus palabras

\- No se qué viste o escuchaste – comenzó – pero estoy seguro de que no fue la historia completa

Ella bufó, de nuevo. Si seguía así se convertiría en caballo.

\- Oh, créeme, me la sé de memoria

\- No, no lo haces – cortó él – Kikyou se fue, Kagome. Decidió volver a descansar, y antes de irse, quiso despedirse. Ahora, sé que la he cagado demasiadas veces como para que me creas, pero lo único que puedo esperar es que entiendas que no podía dejarla partir sin darle un cierre a todo esto, y que la razón por la que no la acompañé a la muerte, fue porque si llegamos a sobrevivir a todo este montón de mierda, espero poder pasar el resto de mi jodida vida contigo.

En ningún momento en medio de la confesión desvió sus pupilas de las de ella. Es más, con cada palabra, la intensidad de su mirada aumentaba, derrumbando las paredes construidas con ladrillos de orgullo, y provocando que su corazón se detuviera súbitamente

Kagome se quedó sin palabras, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: llorar

Sollozando, se lanzó a sus brazos, apretando con fuerza la cintura de su razón de existir, y enterrando su rostro en el aori del peliplateado

\- Oh, Inuyasha, lo siento tanto – habló, su voz siendo ahogada por la tela roja

\- Está bien – Susurró el hanyou al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, en un intento por consolarla.

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, él escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella, ella tratando de calmar su angustia.

Unos momentos atrás, se sentía una estúpida. Ahora, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y caprichosa.

Inuyasha había despedido a su primer amor, y en lugar de estar ahí para apoyarlo, se había enfocado en mandarlo al diablo

Sintió la urgencia de disculparse. Separándose de él unos centímetros, respiró profundo antes de musitar

\- Yo… me siento tan tonta. Si hubiese sabido...

\- Sh – la cortó el – Está bien, pequeña. Está bien – dijo secando los restos de lágrimas en el rostro de Kagome suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras

El sobrenombre que pronunció el ojidorado provocó que su corazón se encogiera. Había tanto cariño implícito en la forma en que lo había dicho, que sentía ganas de largarse a llorar nuevamente

 _Cálmate, idiota, ya cubriste tu cuota mensual de deshidratación -_ se reprochó a sí misma

\- Mírame – Demandó Inuyasha dulcemente, levantando su mentón despacio con sus dedos – De ahora en adelante, seremos tú y yo. Kikyou fue una parte importante de mi vida, pero tú eres mi presente y con suerte, mi futuro. Te amo, tonta

Kagome podría jurar que su corazón había estallado definitivamente

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada nuevamente, sólo que la razón de la aparición de la misma era la dicha ahora

\- Yo a ti, Inuyasha – Susurró mirándolo a los ojos, antes de besarlo desesperadamente

El ojidorado no tardó en corresponder, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, enviándola a su maldito lugar feliz

Se separaron luego de unos momentos para respirar, manteniendo sus frentes unidas

El hanyou mostró su sonrisa – su jodida sonrisa torcida, esa que la hacía perder los sentidos al aparecer, dejando su colmillo al descubierto- y tomándola en brazos le dijo:

\- Suficiente drama por hoy, vamos a dormir

Ella sonrió, y recostándose junto a él, acomodó la cabeza en su pecho mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de pasar

Había estado jodido. Y lo seguiría estando porque, demonios, no serían ellos si las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Pero su último pensamiento antes de introducirse en la pacifica oscuridad del sueño, fue que definitivamente valía la pena.

* * *

Si, podría haberlo hecho menos cursi. No, no tenía ganas.

Así que, hace algo así como un par de años que no me pasaba por acá, y como fue demasiado tiempo sin filtrar este tipo de mierdas, decidí volver a las canchas

No se preocupen, no creo que dure mucho, pero si dejaran su opinión se los agradecería mucho

PD: tengo debajo de la manga un lemon. Si, mi primer lemon. Si están interesadas, puede que deje el último resquicio de razón que me queda y lo suba a este hermoso campo de concentración de desquiciadas.

Saludos no cordiales, Alice.


End file.
